


Big day

by hheybibi



Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Weddings, i think, the others are only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: It’s his big day and he couldn’t be anymore nervous.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: *~-MX REQUEST DUMP-~* [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920895
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Big day

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST: Would you maybe be able to write a showki wedding fic? Like taking place the day of the wedding and then going to the reception and just them being cute and cuddly after the reception, if possible? Thank you, I love your fics :)

“I can’t believe my baby is getting married” his mother wipes a stray tear off her cheeks

Kihyun sighs, “I’m almost thirty, I’m not a baby anymore”

“It doesn’t matter what age you are, you’re always going to be my baby,” her hands come up to Kihyun’s collar, before dusting his shoulders “I just can’t believe you’re going away to live with someone else”

“I’m only one call away” he snakes his hands around her waist and pulls her into a hug “You don’t have to worry about me anymore” he whispers into her ears, his hands wrapping tighter around her

They stand there hugging each other and basking in each other’s warmth before Minhyuk’s loud voice breaks them apart

“I’ll see you at the altar, okay?” his mom gives him another pat on the shoulder before exiting the room

Kihyun turns back to the mirror and breathes out

It’s his big day and he couldn’t be anymore nervous. His mother’s nerves have rubbed off on him, and he’s feeling the reality of this all.

His train of thought is broken by Minhyuk’s voice again, “Having second thoughts?” he asks, a mixture of playfulness and seriousness

Kihyun shakes his head, “No, just really nervous”

“I believe in you,” Minhyuk smiles softly “Hyunwoo’s also pissing himself back there”

Kihyun chuckles fondly

“Okay, let’s get you out there, don’t want to be late to your own wedding”

\--

Hyunwoo looks especially handsome on the altar in his tailor-made tuxedo, his shoulders look even more broad and Kihyun drools a little. He’s really getting married to _him_

When he steps on the altar, Hyunwoo mutters, “You look spectacular”

Kihyun’s inside flutters, thinking he could get used to hearing Hyunwoo’s sweet words everyday

The wedding begins, and Kihyun and Hyunwoo begin their vows

“My dear Kihyun, I knew the very first moment I saw you crying over spilt milk in the grocery store that we were meant to be together for the rest of our lives. You have become my lover, my companion, and my best friend. There's no one else I'd want to build a life with. I’m so incredibly lucky I get to have you by my side”

Hyunwoo’s thumb comes to wipe away the tears forming on Kihyun’s eyelashes. Kihyun clears his throat a little before starting.

“Hyunwoo my love, I remember going home after the day I met you thinking I was lucky for having met you..” his voice wavers, he feels his throat get clogged up with the need to cry. Hyunwoo’s fingers rub against his hand encouragingly.

He looks up at Hyunwoo’s loving eyes and continues, “You have made me the happiest man in the world today by agreeing to share your life with me. I promise to cherish and respect you. I promise to care for you and protect you. I promise to comfort you and encourage you. I promise to be with you for all of our lives”

The rings go on their fingers, and Kihyun feels a different type of power soar through his body. Their mothers are crying, their friends are hooting like animals, and Hyunwoo’s hand rests perfectly on the small of his waist.  
\--  
The reception is a mess once everyone has finally loosened up; their friends are off somewhere getting drunk and Hyunwoo is at a table, stuffing his face with a lot of cake. Kihyun goes to join him.

His presence goes unnoticed as he slides into the chair next to Hyunwoo, “You married me, not the cake, right?” 

Hyunwoo startles a little but calms down once he notices Kihyun grinning at him

“Anything wrong?” his eyebrow is arched, making him look more adorable

“Nothing’s wrong, just wanted to spend time with you” he clings onto Hyunwoo’s bicep, reveling in Hyunwoo’s warmth

“Now that we’re married, we’re going to spend a whole lot of time together,” Hyunwoo says

Kihyun finds that he’s okay with that  
\--  
Finally, the day is over, and they can finally have a moment to themselves to breathe. They’re both splayed on the bed, Kihyun’s arm and leg rest comfortably on Hyunwoo.

“I can’t believe I married the best person in the world,” Kihyun says, his voice low

Hyunwoo giggles and Kihyun feels him vibrate under him “Stop being a sap”

Kihyun’s hand finds Hyunwoo’s and threads both of them together, “I’m serious”

“I know,” his giggles die down and Hyunwoo hugs Kihyun closer to himself “I love you”

“Love you too” a small smile forms across his lips

Not an ounce of the nervousness he felt earlier today remains when he falls asleep soundly on Hyunwoo’s chest

**Author's Note:**

> i got the vows off google, dont sue me lmao. requests are going to be a bit slow cuz school is kicking my ass :( but i will get to them :)
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
